New Comers and Not So New Visitors
by Chiodos-and-CinSun-Chick
Summary: When Raven and Alexander go to Romania to live, a new goth turns up in Dullsville. She some how finds herself twisted in the unknown when old rivals come to town. Whats a goth to do? No Flames please. Summary sucks, give it a chance.


Vampire kisses FanFiction

Summery: When Raven and Alexander move back to Romania where his parents live, a new Goth turns up in Dullsville. She some how finds her self twisted in the unknown, when old rivals come to town. Will she be able to find Raven and Alexander in time to save her life?

Chapter 1

It is official; my life is ruined. I am moving from my haven of LA to a place that is told to be dull as hell. Dullsville. My parents found this place when they went house hunting… for the new baby.

The house is totally awesome, something my parents were not likely to invest in. But my Martha Stewart wanna-be mom 'saw some potential'. It is an old mansion on Benson Hill. From what I've heard, an exiled baroness from Romania built it. Cool right.

As we were driving I saw all of Dullsville. From the little boutiques to the Country Club. It was a nice day so many people were out and about. 'Not one Goth' I thought to myself. To be honest, there wasn't anything unique about the Dullsvillians. They all were look-alike Ivy-Leaguers.

I myself was what one would call Goth, though I may not be a typical Goth. I have platinum blonde hair with a couple pink streaks, pale complexion, and extremely pale blue eyes. My eyes were unique. They were almost silver.

My dad started slowing down the car right next to a huge iron gate. I looked out the window and what I saw made my eyes go wide with joy.

An old Victorian mansion sat on top of what I assumed was Benson Hill. My mind went wild with ideas of the mysteries the house held. As I observed the house, the curtains of an attic room fluttered. A house this old couldn't have air conditioning, could it?

Dad stepped out of the car to unlock the gate. I was practically jumping up and down with impatience. I unbuckled and got out of the car, just as dad got the lock done. I shoved the gate open. It whined in protest. I broke into a run up the drive. Dad was driving behind me. I made it up the front steps and held my breath as I opened the door.

It is the most amazing thing ever! The whole house was furnished with old Victorian style furniture. The walls and furniture were deep reds and blacks. I absolutely loved it! I hadn't noticed my mom and dad walk in behind me. I heard my mom gasp. She is probably going to ruin the whole house! "I love it!" she shouted rubbing her belly. "You do?" both my dad and I said in unison. "Yes! It reminds me of when I was your age Annelise! We aren't going to change a thing!" She squealed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Annelise, you get first choice in rooms. So go and pick one." He shooed me away like I was a child. I rolled my eyes and started wandering. The living room was old yet updated. It had old furniture like all the other rooms but it also had a TV and stereo and other high tech stuff.

I slowly walked up the grand staircase, taking in everything. The old portraits of people I don't know and every dust mite. I started to peek through random doors. Some rooms were small others were fairly large. The biggest was what I assumed was the master bedroom. I saw the butler's quarters and all the antique bathrooms, which looked like they were never used. The last door I opened was at the end of the dark hallway. It contained a set of old worn out stairs. I assumed it lead to the attic room I saw earlier, from outside. I slowly and carefully climbed the old creaky stairs. When I reached the top, my heart started pounding a mile a minute. It was pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. My hands searched the walls for a light switch, but all they found was a small table with a candle and some matches next to it. I carefully struck a match and lit the candle. It cast a dim glow around the area. There was a small landing and one door. The door looked older than the house itself. I reached for the handle and slowly opened it, afraid that it might fall off the hinges. I stepped into the dark room and again tried to find a light switch. Again all I found was a large candle and matches. I lit the candle and saw that there was multiple candles scattered about the room. I lit all of them to get a better look at the room. After I lit the last one I stepped back to observe the room.

All it contained was a twin size mattress, with maroon sheets and a messy black comforter that reveled them, and a beat up chair. The floor was splattered with remnants of paint around an art easel in the corner. There was also several paint cans around the easel.

It looked as if someone still lived here. This was going to be my new room. It felt like this room held the most mysteries and secrets, secrets that I wanted to hear, mysteries that I wanted to solve.

I heard the door slam downstairs. I quickly descended the stairs from my attic room and when down the grand staircase as well. I went and looked for my mom. I found her in the kitchen unloading boxes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. Your father went out to get dinner. I hope burgers are all right." I nod absent-mindedly. I was to busy staring at the beautiful silver in the cabinet. "Mom? Is that ours?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh, no, I mean yes. The people who lived here last left everything. That was part of the deal. They would leave everything if they were allowed to visit every now and then. They promised it wouldn't be to often though." She stated simply. "Oh… That's strange." She nodded. "Yes, I thought that too, but your father didn't seem to creeped out by it. He was the one who agreed to it, actually. Besides, the people seemed very nice." I sighed, of coarse they _seemed _nice, but that didn't mean they _are_ nice!

I shook my head, my mom had always been hair brained like that. "Mom…" I started, but was interrupted by a door slam upstairs. "Hmmm, that's odd. Ann did you open any windows?" My eyes widened. "No," was all I said. My mom shrugged. "There must be a draft or something." I shook involuntarily.

The front door creaked open and my dad came in with fast food bags in his hands. "Foods here!" he shouted.

I helped my mom up and headed to the huge dining table. "One cheese burger for you, Hon," he said as he handed her a burger, "and one veggie burger for my little princess." He smiled as he handed me my food. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small smile. Dad held up a cup of soda, "To a new beginning," he toasted. I raised my cup and nodded.

I started taking a long drink when a door slammed again, but this time it was louder, like someone wanted us to hear it. It was no accident. The noise startled me, and I dropped my cup on the table. The sweet liquid spilled all over the table. As my mom and dad rushed to clean up the mess, I snuck upstairs. "Where are you going?" My dad asked from downstairs. "I'm going to investigate, DUH!!!" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Every thing on the second story was normal. Nothing had been up there since I had. There was only one place that the door slam could have come from, I concluded.

I opened the door to reveal the attic stairs. The door didn't show any damage so it couldn't have been that door. I started to go up the old stairs. I tried to be as light as a feather, because every time I stepped on the wood it made a loud creaking noise, though I'm sure my imagination was making the noise seem louder in my ears.

Finally I made it to the top of the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good, nobodies jumped out at me yet. I had made it to the door to my room at this point and took a deep breath to keep me from hyperventilating. I turned the handle and shoved the door open. It was pitch black in the room. I fumbled with the matches. Something in the room felt off, like a gut feeling was telling me to get out, now. I got the candle lit and it cast a dim glow around the room. I looked around, nothing seemed out of place. But when I looked closely I found that the old chair had been pulled away from the wall. I looked around the room again, just to be sure, before moving toward the chair. I noticed a small door behind the chair. I gasped.

I was so surprised and in shock about the secret hidden door that I hadn't realized there was a shadow behind me that was moving.


End file.
